


Unraveled

by xMalecTrashx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Is Quite Magical, Malec, Oneshot, Short One Shot, this is just stupid fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMalecTrashx/pseuds/xMalecTrashx
Summary: Magnus hates Alec's favorite sweater. Alec tells him to do something about it. So he does.





	Unraveled

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a stupid idea that I had the other day and decided to write. Also, after the week we've had, we deserve nice things.

“Oh, dear god.”

Alec heard the disgust in Magnus’ tone from across the room. He froze in the doorway of their bedroom and looked at the horrified expression on his boyfriend’s face. 

“Are you really going to wear that?” Magnus’ hand flicked in Alec’s direction and he felt a tug at the sleeve of the sweater he wore.

“Yeah?” Alec replied. “Is that a problem?” He crossed his arms defensively.

Magnus grimaced. “That sweater looks like it was owned by the late Joan of Arc.”

Alec cocked an eyebrow up and leaned against the door frame. “Didn't she only ever wear armor?”

“You’re missing the point.” Magnus rolled his eyes. “Just look at it. The color is faded, and the sleeve is unraveling. Really, Alexander, I’ve made the offer to replace some of your clothes already. Let me…dispose of that particular article of clothing and replace it with something more fitting.”

Alec pushed away from the door frame and approached Magnus with his arms crossed. “I like this sweater,” he replied, a little defensively. “Izzy got it for me for my birthday- “

“For your 14th birthday?” Magnus inquired with a cheeky grin that he hid behind his hand. The shadowhunter’s eye roll that followed was so intense that Magnus thought his head itself might roll right off his shoulders. He took a couple steps forward to meet Alec across the room and placed his hands on his arms lightly.

“You know I love to see you in whatever you have on, and I especially love to see you when you don’t have anything on,” Magnus started. Alec snorted in disbelief, but a hint of playfulness entered his eyes. Magnus continued, “But maybe this isn’t the right attire for a dinner party.”

Alec considered his words for a second, head cocked to the side. The look itself was enough to make Magnus’ heart pound heavier in his chest, and he wondered if Alec would ever stop having this effect on him.

“Fine, I’ll change,” he relented finally. Without breaking eye contact, he backed out of Magnus’ hold slowly. There was a sudden wickedness in his expression and he wore a sly grin. “But you’ll have to get it off me yourself.”

Magnus chuckled, but his face lit up with amusement. “We’ll be late to dinner,” he reasoned, but his heart wasn’t in it.

Alec shrugged his shoulders. “Then you better be quick,” he taunted, now only a foot away from the doorway he had originally come out of.

“Alexander,” Magnus huffed with fake offense. “That sounds an awful lot like a challenge to me.”

“Perhaps it is. What are you going to do about it?” he asked, his eyes alight.

Magnus gave a snap of his fingers, and suddenly the sweater was unraveling before their eyes. Alec gave a yelp of surprise, but it was over as soon as it started. He stood in front of Magnus with his torso now exposed and a pile of gray-green thread on the ground beside him.

“You cheated,” Alec stated, his lips pulled down in a frown.

Magnus closed the distance between them in a second. “Don’t pout. You know how that distracts me,” Magnus replied, running his thumb along Alec’s lower lip as if to emphasize his point. 

“Well then doesn’t that make it my greatest weapon?” Alec queried, his hands now on Magnus’ hips.

“That, among other things,” Magnus murmured in reply. He had been so caught up in the way Alec’s mouth moved as he talked that he had nearly forgotten the man was shirtless before him. 

Magnus’ hands found their way to Alec’s abdomen out of instinct. His fingers traced their way up his chest like a map, every twist and turn committed to memory. Every muscle, every rune, and every scar was as familiar to him as the last. 

Alec brought a hand up and caught Magnus’ in his grip, their hands resting over the shadowhunter’s heart together. The light and love in Alec’s eyes was as blinding as the sun, and Magnus couldn’t look away. Finally, Alec craned his neck down and met the warlock’s lips with his own. They moved together, slow and sweet, the world melting away around them from the heat they radiated.

Finally, they broke apart, and Alec’s other hand moved to cup Magnus’ face. “You ruined my favorite sweater,” he murmured. His tone offered no dismay, only statement of fact. 

“Yes, well, I regret to say it had to go. It was its time,” Magnus offered. “Really, you should have pulled the plug years ago. You know, put it out of its misery and all that.”

Alec gave a soft laugh. “I get it. You hated it.”

Magnus made a low noise in the back of his throat in agreement. “I wouldn’t say I hated it,” the warlock admitted. “I just have more…refined tastes. And let me say, this is definitely your best look.” Magnus eyed Alec’s shirtless form pointedly.

Alec chuckled, but he pulled the warlock tightly into his arms so that his head was tucked safely under his chin.

After a moment, Alec sighed and released Magnus, taking a step back. “We should get going.”

It was Magnus’ turn to pout. “I understand your concern, but you’re already shirtless- so why waste a perfectly good opportunity?” he countered.

Alec gave a snort and took another step backwards into their room. “I suppose I’ve never known Magnus Bane to be particularly punctual.”

“I resent that,” Magnus said, but his tone said he absolutely did not resent that. “I am never late, everyone else is merely early.”

“Is that so?” Alec asked, one eye brow raised. “Then I suppose there’s no need to hurry away, is there?”

“That is exactly the point I’ve been trying to make all night, Alexander. I’m so glad I’ve finally broken through to you!” Magnus exclaimed dramatically.

Alec once again rolled his eyes, but this time he grabbed the lapels of Magnus’ jacked and pulled him into the room with him. “Shut up,” he said. The warlock had no time to reply, as Alec’s mouth was already upon his own.

Magnus smiled beneath the kiss. He made a quick gesture with his hand, and the door closed behind them, the pile of thread left forgotten in the other room.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was literally inspired by the song Undone by Wheezer. I couldn't stop laughing when I thought of it. Let me know what you think! You can also come talk to me on twitter- I'm @ datasstiel


End file.
